


Ecstacy

by fiyeraba



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hate Sex, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiyeraba/pseuds/fiyeraba
Summary: Harmony and Spike aren't in love.
Relationships: Harmony Kendall/Spike





	Ecstacy

Harmony was pressed against the wall, her heart beating. The ecstatic excitement and discovery of her love for this man. He was dangerous, and could kill her right there at any second. But he didn't. 

He didn't love her. He didn't care about her at all. But all she wanted was to be with him. For now at least. 

“Hello,  _ gorgeous _ ...” Spike said as he looked down at the innocent girl below him. Smirking, as he kissed her neck, pinning her arms against the cold stone wall. “Think of this as your punishment for not killing the bloody slayer when you had the  _ bloody chance _ .”

“This is more of a reward than a punishment, Spikey,” Harmony gasped. Her legs were wrapped around his body and her body was vulnerable, she hated giving in to this man, but loved the feeling of having no control over herself at all. The only part of her body she could use was her mouth, and half of the time it had something inside of it. 

They had never been completely intimate before. He was scared of falling for her, to him tis was just a chance to be dominant. 

Spike threw the young girl on the bed, and ripped off his shirt. “Off.” He instructed, signalling to her clothes. She got undressed as quickly as she could, while Spike watched, unbuckling his trousers. She was biting her lip. 

“Well, well, pet. You've got a pretty body haven't you?”


End file.
